Malaquita
by moonlove86
Summary: El claro ejemplo de que "El Hilo del Destino" existe, pues cuando dos personas estan destinadas a unir sus vidas, no hay poder alguno que pueda evitarlo. NOTA: Este microfic es de contenido adulto y toca temas teológicos/dogmáticos delicados. No pretendo ofender a nadie. Solo ha llegado así la inspiración. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

Malaquita.

Capítulo 1

Madre querida acógeme en tu regazo, cúbreme con tu manto protector y con ese dulce cariño que nos tienes a nosotros tus hijos, porque he pecado…

He pecado lascivamente con el pensamiento al mirarla…

He pecado al no poder sacármela de la cabeza, sin importarme que estoy comprometido con otra persona.

La deseo Madre mía, la deseo tan intensamente que mi cuerpo duele al evocarla.

Creí que era feliz, pero estaba tan equivocado mi señora. Ella es una buena mujer, pero nunca, en todos estos años de relación, me hizo erizar la piel y vibrar mi corazón como lo hicieron esos ojos malaquitas y esas pronunciadas caderas.

No sé cómo ha sucedido. Pero sé que en un solo momento de desliz, pudo cautivarme cuando nuestras miradas se han cruzado.

Tú que conoces las culpas de nosotros, ayúdame a sacármela del alma, pues el deseo por acercarme a ella y probar su carne con mis manos me consume.

La miré bailar y no me importó que "ella" viniera conmigo. Como una polilla me dejé encandilar por la fascinación de ese ser que bailaba cadenciosamente, sobresaliendo de todos los demás que la acompañaban.

Una bailarina…

Estoy cambiando a una buena mujer de Dios por una bailarina padre…

Los vimos en el parque. Estaban dando su función cuando bajaron a invitarnos e integrarnos a su erótica pero atrapante danza.

Entonces la vi señor.

El oscuro tomó forma de mujer y un segundo bastó para que mi corazón se adoctrinara a la obra y gracias de ese pequeño cuerpo y ser de exóticos cabellos rubios, que ondulaban tan ligeros, vibrantes y atrayentes como el sol y las mismas llamas del infierno donde de seguro he de quemarme pronto. Pues todo dentro de ella, ha encendido una flama que no puedo ni quiero apagar.

Beata Antonia de Florencia ayúdame...

Sabes perfectamente que mi vida ha sido justa y jamás he caído en acciones carnales.

Beata Catelina Volpicelli...

Nunca ha existido un pecado por el cual no me haya arrepentido. He sido dedicado a ella, aunque no me sintiera tan desesperadamente pleno como ahora. Nunca le fui infiel y dediqué cada segundo de mi existencia a ella. Porque creía que era mi camino a la felicidad.

Pero, si es así. Explícame, dame una señal de por qué me sucede esto justo ahora que le he prometido matrimonio.

¿La Malaquita me ha embrujado al mirarme acaso?.

Es lo más probable…

Su danza me hipnotiza. Su cadencia al moverse me seduce y sus ojos… esos ojos que ardían de pasión cuando los vi... que ardían como las mismas llamas que en este infierno me consumen. Noche tras noche sueño que la beso, que la tomo entre mis manos y palpo con placer su carne, mientras ella me embelesa los oídos con gemidos que jamás pensé escuchar, y que sólo me enloquecen más, pues en su piel me pierdo, mis sentidos explotan al igual que la lujuria contenida en mí. Por ella pierdo toda razón y toda consciencia.

Mi culpa es gravísima. Lo es desde el momento en que quise probar sus carnosos labios rojos… pero aunque es pecado, no puedo evitarlo.

Quiero separarme.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

Malaquita

Capítulo 2

Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo...

Libera a este humilde siervo tuyo que ya no sabe lo que quiere y se ha desviado del camino de la rectitud.

Santificado sea tu nombre...

Te maldigo Luzbel por tentarme con tus artimañas para volverme uno más de tus perdidos.

Venga a nosotros tu reino...

Purifícame señor. La lujuria es un pecado y no encuentro otra manera de definir el ardor de mi cuerpo.

Hágase tu voluntad así en la Tierra como en el cielo…

Annie es mi prometida, una buena persona, apropiada mujer y dedicada cristiana…

Danos hoy el pan de cada día y perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.

Indúltame Annie porque mi omisión sé que ha de lastimarte…

No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos de todo mal. Amén.

Sálvame de ella Santo Padre. Hazme ciego a su recuerdo que me excita y atormenta.

Ustedes han oído que se dijo: "No cometerás adulterio". Pero yo os digo que cualquiera que mira a una mujer para codiciarla, ya adulteró con ella en su corazón.

(Mateo 5:7-28)

Criado siempre bajo la estricta doctrina del todo poderoso, crecí forjado de inquebrantables valores.

Siempre supe lo que debería obtener en la vida, pues todo está en los sacramentos:

Buena educación.

Buen trabajo.

Buena familia.

Buena esposa e hijos que han de amamantar los mismos dogmas que todas las generaciones Andrew.

Pero Belcebú siempre se las ingenia para mandar a sus soldados de la muerte a tu camino…

Imposible imaginar que sería la misma Annie quien les abriera las puertas de nuestra hogar…

¡Oh mi señor!. ¿Acaso esto es un castigo por probar las mieles del concubinato?.

Sé que pecamos, pero acaso… ¿no absuelve tu amor todas nuestras faltas?.

"Ayúdate que yo te ayudaré…"

Eso hice al proponerle matrimonio, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué a mí?.

¿Por qué tuvo que llegar esa sirena maldita a embaucarme con su existencia?.

Me confunde hasta el extremo de que querer repudiarla, pero por igual instiga esta inmoral y obscena necedad de arder junto con ella entre mis sábanas.

Encima de ella… Tocando… Probando…

Debajo de ella… Sintiendo su piel. Consumiéndome al sentir cada poro de sus voluptuosas curvas. Escuchándola gritar excitada mi nombre.

Entre sus piernas… Alcanzando el cielo enriquecido del caído una y otra vez.

Pero el pecado es sólo mío. Pues aquella Malaquita parece no darse cuenta de que he bajado una y mil veces al averno, regocijándome en mi dolor desde que la conocí…

¿Quién soy ahora?.

No lo sé…

Sigo pecando señor y ofendiendo tu nombre al rechazar toda tu gloria con esta lascivia hacia ella. Pues sé que después de esto jamás atravesaré las puertas de tu reino.

No mientras ese nombre siga tatuado en mis más bajos instintos…

Candy…

Más una lección he aprendido durante estas semanas: Existen seres que pueden ser ángeles y demonios al mismo tiempo. Y la Malaquita es uno de ellos.

La veo todos los días fingiendo sonrisas y saludos que deseo se conviertan en besos y caricias indecentes. Mientras ella, tan delicada como una orquídea sobreviviendo al crudo invierno de la soledad, me corresponde solo con amabilidad y gratitud.

¿Tan insignificante soy para ella?.

¿Está jugando conmigo acaso?.

Es probable que su lealtad hacia mi prometida refrene cualquier iniciativa de su parte.

"Amigas de la infancia" mencionó Annie al traerla a vivir un tiempo a la casa.

¿Por qué jamás la mencionó?.

De haber visto si quiera una foto de ésta sicalíptica criatura jamás lo habría olvidado.

Madre mía intercede por mí…

Pero más por ella… porque he de hacerla mi mujer.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola chicas!**

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este micro, micro, micro fic.

Sé que es diferente pero las ideas así llegan y pues lo he plasmado tal cual.

Nos vemos en la otra historia.

Lino Viernes a todas!

Saludos:

Moon.

**Malaquita**

Capítulo 3

Poco a poco entre despierto y dormido, intentaba no pensar en mi deseo y mi desdicha. Sin embargo el roce de tu mano sobre mi piel cae, cae en un duelo del que no quiero pensar,

pero mi alma te busca , mi pensamiento me consume, ¿cómo volverte a tocar?.

Mi piel excitada y mi garganta nerviosa, recuerda aquel inicio en que te sentí para mí por un segundo.

Maldigo aquel momento porque lo quiero eterno.

Maldigo aquel momento porque quiero que sea una historia y no tan solo un fragmento.

Maldigo aquel momento porque desde que pasó no estoy tranquilo y pienso en ti tan rápido y constante como se respira.

Casi recuerdo tu olor, y puedo oler en la brisa tu cabello, así que he decidido imaginarte. He decidido sentir tus ojos en mis ojos.

Tu boca sin poder escapar de la mía.

Tu aliento trémulo porque al igual que yo maldices ese día.

Tal vez todo sea pura imaginación.

Tal vez todo está en mi cabeza, en el deseo ardiente, virulento.

Tal vez esta historia solo se pueda contar en mis sueños, pero aquí estás. En mi subconsciente puedo desnudarte despacio, aquí puedo tomar firmemente tus caderas con mis manos, puedo darle rienda a esta fantasía, puedo poner tanta maldad y suavidad de mi parte como me lo pidas, porque aquí no está mal tocarte, que sienta tu respiración con un deseo agobiante, que pueda dominarte y llevarte hasta el fondo, que pueda seducirte y morderte hasta que te olvides de tu nombre, que seas mi público y yo tu espectáculo, que te deje sin palabras porque solo desearás tenerme.

Quiero estallar tus más sucios deseos, quiero besarte hasta que me duelan los labios,

poder jugar despacio y con violencia contigo, que en tus ojos de lujuria solo yo me vea reflejado.

Pero el problema es que solo en mi mente, podría combinar mi pasión contigo con un sentimiento que en la realidad aún no me atrevo a decir.

Sólo en esta realidad no duele tenerlo todo: el deseo y el amor por tí Malaquita.

¿Qué ibas a sospechar tú Annie?.

Nada…

Pero tu decisión fue el detonante para liberar a mi demonio interno.

_"No me mal entiendan, no estoy culpándola. Solo admito que fungió como el eslabón perdido para encontrar al pervertido que habita en mí. La culpa ha sido sólo mía… pues mi carne es débil"._

Quisiera decirte a mares de llanto que nada ha pasado, que sigo siendo el mismo William de siempre, que prometeré estar contigo aún más allá de la muerte. Más eso sería engañarte, mentirte a la cara sin descaro alguno, porque es tarde Annie. Llegaste a destiempo a mi vida pese a conocernos.

Pese a los años.

Pese a compartirlo todo más allá de la cama…

No Annie. Tú no serás el amor de mi vida…

Caí en todos los pecados posibles con el pensamiento. Hice todo lo contrario a lo que me dicta mi fé; y aunque me duele el daño que te estoy haciendo… lo disfruto y ya no me arrepiento.

Más debo decirte que lo siento, sin importar que mis disculpas, se conviertan eternamente en plegarias que ronden tu corazón, pues puedan no servirte en lo absoluto…

Espero que no me odies mientras lees estas líneas…

Quiero sonar soberbio y pensar, que hoy será el turno de tu alma de tener los pensamientos más tristes esta noche. Pero en un juego de amor alguien siempre debe de perder.

Ahora lo comprendo…

Ella me lo ha hecho ver…

Me lo ha hecho ver con sus sonrisas...

Con la amistad que desinteresadamente me ofreció desde un inicio sin estar consciente de mis intenciones...

Me lo ha hecho ver al enamorarme todos los días de ese corazón tierno, benévolo y compasivo que logré admirar cuando hice a un lado la lujuria que me incita la piel y el contoneo de sus caderas cuando práctica sus bailes despreocupadamente.

La vida es como debe ser Annie. Sin tantas complicaciones o reglas que seguir.

Lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie, pues no escogemos a nuestros destinados.

Annie, voy a lastimarte al compartirte mi felicidad.

Después de tantos meses ella me ha correspondido. Antes me atormentaba con los recuerdos de una noche de amantes furtivos, pero ahora, mi corazón explota pues me ha confesado su amor. Nunca lo aceptó por temor a ti.

Ahora ya nada me importa. Ni los prejuicios, ni lo que se diga de nosotros. Nos hemos casado en una ceremonia sencilla y en completa austeridad. Mi amada Malaquita no necesita nada más que nuestro amor para festejar.

Con ella quiero envejecer. Pronunciar su dulce nombre todas las noches que la haga mía, porque nuestros cuerpos se reclaman pues se pertenecen.

Amo a Candy…

Nací para estar a su lado eternamente.

Te deseo encuentres toda la felicidad que jamás habrías obtenido conmigo.

Adiós Annie...

Fin.


End file.
